


Stroking that Big Old Ego

by takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich/pseuds/takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich
Summary: I just had to be an idiot and make Sig straight in my other story. I decided to rectify that mistake in this separate fic. Basically this is just the smut that could have been. It is based on my other fic but is not related to that story otherwise.





	Stroking that Big Old Ego

Sig had noticed. Sig had absolutely noticed the massive crush Jak had on him. 

He remembered how they met. Despite his vertical handicap, the big blue eyes and his youthfullness Jak had seemed like 5'6 feet full of testosteron and tough guy attitude. The guy's first instinct to a 6'6, wide as a door perceived threat was to ready himself for a fight for god's sake. The smirk on Jak's face when he realized he was getting a gun instead of an ass-whooping only confirmed the first impression that he made. Sig had decided right then and there that he liked the kid. He liked him even more when he noticed that Jak was clearly not intimidated by his stern "you better have my back out there" speech.

He hadn't talked much during their first mission at the pumping station. Didn't even have some smart-ass reply when he greeted him and his furry friend with a cheerful "Hello cherries! Ready to hunt a few metal heads?". Sig didn't mind that Jak wasn't very chatty, but his silence only made it more obvious that he _stared_. Mainly at Sig's chest and legs. So much that his talking pet had pinched his ear at one point when he thought Sig wasn't looking, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. Jak had blushed and shrugged his shoulders as if to say _Well what did you expect_. It should have made Sig uncomfortable, but his ego was both taller and broader than he was himself and liked to be stroked a little.

They had celebrated the successful mission at Krew's that night. That would become a habit over the next couple of weeks. That night he discovered that Jak in fact did talk when he was comfortable enough (and a little tipsy) and that Daxter basically never stopped. It had been amusing to hear the orange little fella brag to the bombshell behind the bar. Jak snickered as he heard Daxter drunkenly claim that he had personally dragged a metal head off of Sig. It was sweet of Tess not to point out how ridiculous that was, fawning over Daxter instead of embarrassing him.

Jak had a lot of questions about the Wasteland. It had made Sig wonder where Jak and Daxter grew up. Sig didn't know this Sandover place, but it was when Jak was talking about the sunny beach village that he saw a softer side of him for the first time. He had seemed a little homesick.

Daxter had gotten emotional when he heard them talk about it. He had stumbled over to Jak and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his chest. "Oh my god Jak, Sandover! God I miss Sandover! Sun, sand, babes in bikini's... I bet you miss your handsome tourist boys, don't ya?" Jak's face had turned bright red. He tried to shush Daxter but he just blabbered on. "You always had so much fun with them at Makeout Temple. Bet you'd like to take G.I. Joe over here there, eh Jak" Sig will never forget the absolutely mortified look on Jak's face. "Oh my god Dax, shut the fuck up" he had groaned, avoiding eye contact with everyone and trying to pry the ottsel off of him. Sig had laughed his ass off. "Whoops sorry Jak. I spilled some beans, didn't I? Don't be mad. I love you man." The words were all slurred together. Daxter had rubbed his face against Jak's chest while he said them, ears drooping adorably. Clever little shit. Jak's face had softened a little, but he was still red as a tomato when he grumbled "Yeah, love you too, you asshole. Never talk about that in front of other people again, got it?" Daxter had grinned as he jumped back on to the bar. When Jak had finally found the courage to look Sig in the eye again, Sig couldn't resist the temptation to wink at him and blow him a kiss. "Fuck you Sig" Jak had snarled, crossing his arms and looking away. Sig decided that he was going to tease Jak about this all the time. The kid was just too damn cute, all embarrassed and a little pissed.

Sig wasn't gay. He had his drunken fumblings when he was younger, but who hadn't? During their second celebration Jak had kissed him completely out of the blue. He was in the middle of a sentence for fuck's sake. He'd gently put a hand on Jak's shoulder and pushed him back a little. He had smiled at the boy to assure him he wasn't angry, but Jak misunderstood and took it as an invitation. He'd tried to lean in again so Sig had to hold him in place. Sig wasn't gay. Really, he wasn't. Which is why he said "I'm not saying you ain't pretty, Cherry, but I'm more in to the soft, squishy kind of pretty if you know what I mean". Jak had looked a little crestfallen for a second. "I- uhm... Fuck. Sorry Sig" he stammered out. Damn, it was adorable. "Don't sweat it kid" Sig had said with a wink and a smirk.

He knew it was a bit mean to tease Jak with this little crush of his, but it was just so much _fun_. Jak was cute all flustered and embarressed. Jak seemed unable not to enjoy the attention a little anyway. Whenever Sig noticed him staring, he would wink at him or blow him a kiss. Jak usually flipped him off in response but he couldn't hide the blushing. The first time Sig had slapped his ass when he walked by Jak had actually _yelped_ and jumped a little. It had earned him a punch in the kidney but Sig thought it was worth it. Daxter grinned at Sig every time he did it. 

He went a little too far on their third mission at the pumping station, he was man enough to admit that. A metal head had caught him off guard, slashing him across the chest. Jak took it out with a head shot within seconds when he heard Sig shout in pain. He had made sure the area was secure before he walked over to him. "You ok man?" Sig had tried to give him a thumbs up but moving his arms hurt like hell. The cuts were deep. "Shit, that's a lot of blood". Jak pulled a tube of green eco cream out of his pocket. "This should help". Jak had taken off the parts of Sig armor that were in the way and ripped off the remainders of his shirt to get to the wounds. Sig had laid down on the beach, moving his hands behind his head despite the pain to strike a pose. Throwing his head back and raising one knee he drawled "I'm a damsel in distress, Jak. You got to save me". Jak did get that embarressed pissy look Sig liked so much on his face again, but Sig couldn't enjoy it as much as he normally did because Jak had fucking punched him in the dick. "Ok, I guess I deserve that" Sig had whimpered in a pained voice. "You sure do, asshole. Now let me rub this cream on your chest. No homo, I promise" Jak had said sarcastically.

Sig wasn't gay. Fantasizing about another dude's mouth on your dick every once in a while wasn't that uncommon, was it? After three consecutive nights of wanking to that particular fantasy he wasn't so convinced anymore. Ok, so maybe he wasn't gay. Clearly he wasn't as straight as he thought either. Sig had never been one to deny himself what he wanted. Jak was in for a pleasant surprise.

They were on their fourth mission together. Sneaking around wasn't Sig's territory, but he still had good instincts. They were searching for a new type of metal head when Sig saw a big squad of Krimson Guards in the distance, marching in their direction. He knew Jak was good with a gun but he didn't want to tempt faith. So instead of engaging in a fight with them he pushed Jak in to a small gap between two walls, pressed his back against one of them to make room for himself and slapped a hand across his mouth so he wouldn't give away their position. Jak struggled a bit, confused by the sudden proximity, until Daxter whispered "KGs" in his ear. Sig couldn't have picked a more dangerous time to get distracted by his newly discovered gay thoughts, but he couldn't ignore the press of their bodies. When he felt something hard poking his thigh he smirked down at Jak. His cheeks were flushed and he looked mortified again. His eyes were trying to communicate an apology. It drove Sig wild. He waited until the guards were far away and then _finally_ made a move.

He removed his hand from Jak's mouth so he could grab both of his wrists. Jak made a shocked noise as he pinned them above his head and pressed him harder in to the wall. He moaned loudly when Sig bent down and kissed him roughly. When Jak started to grind his hips against Sig's thigh he let go of his wrists and quite easily lifted Jak up by his thighs so their crotches were lined up. Jak wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his hips. He groaned a little as they started grinding together. Until Daxter very loudly cleared his throat from his position on Jak's shoulder, that was. "Hey! I'm all for you guys getting it on, but could you do it when I'm not literally sitting right next to Jak's face". They snapped out of it, that adorable look back on Jak's face. "Sorry Dax" he said sheepishly, unable to rip his eyes from Sig. Jak looked so turned on. Sig kind of wanted to tell the ottsel to go amuse himself elsewhere while they finished this, but they had a mission to complete. Preferably before another KG squad came around to slow them down. "Let's finish this later, cherry". Jak shuddered and nodded.

Daxter immediately excused himself once they got to the Hip Hog, grinning and slapping Jak on the shoulder before he walked away. Sig basically dragged Jak in to one of the sleazy rooms that were normally used for private stripteases. He pushed Jak on a large couch, dropping himself on top of him and kissing him senseless. Jak wrapped himself around him with both his arms and legs, enthusiastically kissing back. He pulled away for a second, breathily whispering "I thought I wasn't soft and squishy enough for you". Sig moved his hands down to Jak's ass and squeezed a little. "I realized there are more ways to be soft and squishy than I thought" he replied easily. Jak closed his eyes as he let out the neediest little moan. Sig was going to enjoy finding out what kind of noises this boy could make.

Jak was pulling at his armor and clothes. "C'mon. No more teasing. Just take this off" he said. Sig sat up and dismantled his armor as quickly as he could, dumping his shirt on top of the pile he had made with the pieces of his armor. "Fuck" Jak breathed as he stared at his chest. Sig pulled Jak's shirt over his head and mirrored him. "Fuck" he breathed, licking his lips. Jak flushed deeply. Sig stood up from the couch to get his pants off. He almost laughed when Jak muttered "Oh my god, you're _huge_". Sig sat down on the couch, suggestively spreading his legs enough for a person to fit between them. He looked at Jak and nodded at his dick. He really didn't expect Jak to get on his knees without another word, but he was definitely not going to stop him. Jak started teasing Sig a little, peppering little kisses and licks across his inner thighs, but Sig would have none of that. He grabbed a handful of his long blonde hair and gently pulled Jak towards his dick. Jak pressed the heel of his hand against his clothed cock and moaned when Sig pushed his dick in to his mouth, struggling a little with his size. Sig felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

He used his grip on Jak's hair to keep his head still and started to thrust in to his mouth. He was being gentle, but the fact that Jak even let him do that turned him on beyond belief. He fucked his mouth for a while, loving the shameful blush on Jak's cheeks and the helpless arousal in his eyes as he looked up at him. He threw his head back and moaned when Jak pulled his own dick out of his pants. "Shit, I'm... I'm gonna come" he said, letting go of Jak's hair. He expected him to pull off but he didn't, stroking himself while he tried to swallow Sig's cum. "Jeeesus." Sig groaned. Jak coughed a little and wiped at his mouth while Sig came down from his orgasm. 

"Come here" he said, pulling Jak in to his lap. He kissed him and whispered "That was the best blowjob I've ever had" against Jak's mouth. He made a happy noise and said "Yeah, I've always been good at those". "It's your turn Cherry. What do you want?" Sig asked, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. "I-... I want... uhm" Jak didn't look him in the eye, somehow embarrassed again even though he had just let him use his mouth. Jak pushed his ass backwards against his hands suggestively. Sig leant forward, kissing and licking Jak's neck. "I wanna hear you say it." Jak panted out something that sounded like a protest. Sig slid his hands down Jak's pants and tugged at them until his ass was exposed. "C'mon say it" Sig prompted. Jak hid his face in his neck. "Get inside me, Sig".

Sig shifted them so Jak was laying on his back again and pulled off his pants. Thank god he had plenty of anal sex with the girls he had slept with before. He opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the couch, hoping to find lube in there. It really was his lucky day. He lubed up his fingers, spread Jak's legs and started rubbing two of them over his hole. Jak's hips stuttered and he let out a strangled noise. He hid his face behind one of his arms. Sig easily worked one finger inside. Jak had some experience, apparantly. It didn't take long to get another finger inside. Sig slid them in and out slowly, coaxing some small sounds out of Jak. He might not have been very experienced with guys, but he did know about the prostate. He prodded around trying to find Jak's. Jak let out something that could best be described as a mewl when he found it. He rubbed it until Jak was whimpering, hands clutching the couch and hips basically humping the air.

He pulled his fingers out and manoeuvred Jak on to his elbows and knees. Jak let out a frustrated groan when he felt Sig's fingers in his ass again instead of his dick. "C'mon, do it already" he snapped. Sig grinned behind him. "Do what? You seem to like this a lot". He concentrated on rubbing Jak's prostate, noticing he was rock hard again himself as Jak pushed his hips back and whimpered "Sig... stop teasing". "Is it really teasing if you enjoy it this much?" Sig snickered. Jak actually _whined_. Sig didn't let up. It took a minute or two but Jak finally gave in. "Sig... Please... Ah- Please" Jak panted. "Please what?" Sig never said he was a nice guy. "Jesus, fuck me already!" Jak growled. Sig draped himself across Jak's back and whispered "Now put it all together, handsome." Jak moved his hips, grunting in frustration. He tried to stop himself but when Sig started to thrust his fingers in and out at a steady pace he couldn't hold on anymore. "_Please_... Please fuck me. Please.... I want it." Sig rewarded him by sitting up, finally removing his fingers and slowly pushing his cock inside.

Jak was silent, twitching with every inch that slid inside. His fingers were digging in to the couch and he was biting his own arm. Sig paused when he was halfway in. "Am I hurting you?" Sig asked. "Doesn't matter" Jak grunted. Sig snorted "Of course it matters, tough guy. " Sig lowered himself again to wrap his arms around Jak's chest, careful not to press in any further. He kissed and bit at Jak's neck, murmuring some sappy praise in to his ear and stroking his nipples at the same time. Jak gasped, thighs trembling a bit. Sig waited until he had Jak squirming under him, panting and trying to fuck himself on his cock. The rest of his length slid in with ease. He pulled out all the way to get some more lube. Jak made this wounded little sound, thinking Sig was trying to tease him again. "It doesn't hurt anymore, I swear. Please Sig... _Please_." 

Sig decided they had both endured enough teasing. He rested one hand on Jak's hip, the other on the couch's armrest above Jak's head, and slid right home. Jak shouted. Sig immediately started a steady pace. "Uuhn Sig... Fuck... Ah- Faster... Don't stop..." Jak was barely even aware of what he was saying. He was too blissed out to care anyway. Sig sped up and grunted above him. Jak moved a hand to his cock and started stroking himself again. He came hard when Sig moved the hand on his hip to his hair and pulled a little. He whined and moaned, hips stuttering and ass clenching. His noises and the clenching pushed Sig over the edge as well. He rode out his orgasm as long as he could, the body beneath him spasming whenever he hit Jak's prostate.

Jak was still twitching when he pulled out. Sig laid down on his back and pulled Jak against his chest. "You doing ok, Jak?" Sig asked. Jak nodded and murmured "If you ever tell anyone about what I'm like in the sack I will hunt you down and make a trophy out of you, you understand". Sig laughed. "You don't have to worry about that, I promise". He grinned at him as he said "I can't promise you that no one figured it out by themselves though, Mr. McLoudmouth. " He laughed at the embarrassed expression that appeared on Jak's face when he realized Sig was right before kissing it away. 


End file.
